summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyken
Lyken “Luckily for you, kids, you won’t ever see one of these. Just keep that in mind. The Lyken are- were, luckily for us- five fingered, humanoid wolfmen. Called wolfmen by the masses, these individuals could tear men limb from limb like you idly play with your food. Some say they could be on top of you in a second, and that the most well made longsword would barely break their flesh!” Cultures All: Lyken- (Lykan for singular), as their traits imply, are not necessarily the most kind of races. This leads them to a warlike lifestyle- honestly one of the few reasons they are so horribly rare. This race either dominates the world it’s on, or has been beaten back and down by the others, hopefully never to rise again. Roaming: The few Lyken that remain are the smarter of the bunch- maybe this is some kind of natural selection? Regardless, they are still sentient beings- it is quite hard to pin down what they will do with their life, as they all have different interests and wants. The most common things you’ll see a Lyken doing, however, will of course be a highly skilled, expensive mercenary/guard- and if not that, living deep in the forest, trying not to be found by hunters. The Last: Sworn to never instigate another fight, these small bands of Lyken live deep in the forests, but act as trappers and hunters- eating what they need, and then selling the remains to the brave who will buy from them. They hide from other hunters, acting as almost /pacifists/- a thought impossibility. They have been gathering the money from their occupations for centuries, in a community pool. What they will do with this, is anyone’s guess. Racial Traits Positive Traits Extremely Strong: Lyken are supernaturally strong. A normal punch from them could quite easily break the neck of a human. Shields do little- they shatter. If you are planning on fighting a Lyken, it is advisable to bring at least five weapons, as if they’re in a rage then you better kiss that family sword goodbye- they can break steel, and even stone if it’s thin enough and they’re willing to break their hands. Extremely Nimble: If you were hoping to dodge those powerful, terrifying attacks that break your swords (and your necks) you can say goodbye to hope. Lyken are extremely dexterous, and quick. In a rage, skilled Lyken warriors can even seem to /blur/ to human eyes at times. Long-Lived: Lyken can live up to a millennia. Resilient: So they don’t, y’know, break their bones, Lyken bodies are as resilient as they are strong. Their bones could be comparable to steel, and their flesh to leather. Sadly, their fur isn’t nearly as strong- after years of warrior work, most Lyken tend to be missing at least half of their fur, their bodies scarred to hell and back. The most terrifying thing you can see is a unscarred, 100 year old Lyken swordsman. Neutral Traits Aggressive: Lyken are very territorial, and naturally aggressive. Seeking an argument with a Lyken couldn’t be called the best idea, especially if that Lyken just so happens to be holding a sharp object. Or a blunt one. Or like. You know. Is in possession of their limbs. Showing weakness in any form is unadvisable. Breeders: Lyken do not have trouble bearing children. They are fertile, and when breeding with another full blown Lyken it is not uncommon for them to have triplets or above. Negative Traits Slow Thinkers: Whilst by no means could a Lyken be called “stupid”, they are neither the fastest learners, or the fastest thinkers. Nor does this trait apply in battle. Jokingly, some even say that the brain power they don’t use out of battle is stored FOR battle so their minds can go into overdrive. Whilst the general average for intelligence is slightly lower than that of other races, it by no means means there cannot be “smart” Lyken, either. Magically Incapable: Magicless, being born without mana circuits. Category:Races